Deadly Memories
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Kyle has begun to have these nightmares, will these dreams be the key to the murder case Horatio and the team are working on? Mostly focus on Kyle and Horatio.. C/E N/R. Chap 4: A Sons Panic Is now up
1. When it all began

**DEADLY MEMORIES **

_A/N: I don't know if you all have read my story Living on a Prayer, but I posted the first chapter of this story as chapter 18. I am writing this with a friend, and I think that when she realizes that I have posted this story, she is going to be a little mad at me. But hey it is has been sitting here for a really long time, and a lot of people have asked me what happened to it, so here it is. I won't give too much away, but I will say that Kyle is going to be the main focus of the story. _

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami, if I owned or wrote for the show, I won't be struggling to pay for things.....

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter one: When it all began  
_**

_He thought if he would curl up small and tight behind the chair, the man would never see him, never hear him, and never find him. The small boy tried to hold his breath, as he heard footsteps moving closer towards the chair. The footsteps stopped, as did the boy's heart for a moment,"Maybe he can't find me?" The boy thought. But, just as the boy finished his thought, the chair seemed to lift itself off the ground and fly across the room. The man had found him, the boy looked up into the man's eyes, paralyzed by instant that fear in seconds, the boy scrambled to his feet and ran towards the bathroom, slipping on water as he entered, falling hard on the wet tiled floor. He tried to get up and lock the door, but his body was limp and his head felt heavy. Before succumbing to the immense pain, the boy looked up at the man chasing him than closed his eyes and let them fill with darkness._

At that moment Kyle shot t up in bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. This wasn't the first time he has had this dream. The dreams began two weeks ago, happening on and off with little or no variation, but they all seemed to end the same. Kyle, in the dreams, was a boy again running from an unknown male and succumbing to this immense amount of pain. Laying back down, Kyle tossed and turned, knowing sleep would come picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth; after he was done he washed up and went back into his bedroom. The room was his father's old media room, which was converted into Kyle's bedroom when he and his mom moved in with his dad. His mother, Julia Winston, has been going through some personal and financial problems, and his father, Horatio Caine, stepped in and took control of the situation. Since living with his father, Kyle and his mother have both flourished; his mother has been seeing a therapist and a financial advisor, while Kyle has been doing excellent in a new public school.

Though the situation was temporary, Kyle loved living with both his parents, and enjoyed the time they have been spending getting dressed, Kyle walked downstairs to the kitchen. His parents where already in the kitchen, his mother was at the table drinking orange and reading the morning paper, and his father was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Both said good morning to Kyle as he walked in:

Horatio:"Good Morning son"

Julia: "Good morning baby.

Kyle: "Morning"

Kyle went towards the cabinet and grabbed a huge bowl. Horatio watched as his son poured a heaping bowl of cereal; put toast on his plate, all the while toasting two pop tarts. After Kyle sat down, Julia looked at all the food I front of her son, than at Horatio, who shared the bewildered look that Julia had on her :

Horatio:"Um son are you a little hungry this morning?"

"Kyle: "No. Dad I am fine."

Kyle was lying; he figured that if he had a big breakfast, he would feel much better.

Horatio: "Okay son."

Horatio watched as Kyle took another bite of his food

Kyle: "Mom can you past me the milk?

Julia: "Sure" Julia pushed the milk carton over towards her son eyeing him with curiosity," Kyle, you look a little tired. Are you alright?"

Kyle: "Mom I'm alright."

Horatio sat down next to his son and looked at him:

"Son are you sure your alright? You look a little tired to me, what time did you get to bed the other night?"

Kyle: "I went to bed when I said goodnight to you two." Kyle said with a mouth full of cereal.

Horatio: "Son let me put it another way, what time did you fall asleep?" Horatio stared at his son trying to figure out the problem

Kyle: "Dad I went to bed the moment my head hit the pillow okay."

Julia: "Okay this conversation is going nowhere." Julia put down the newspaper and took another sip of her orange juice.

Kyle looked at both his parents:

"I'm all right I am just a little stressed about classes and getting everything done on time." Kyle hoped his parents believed him.

Horatio and Julia looked at each other, Horatio spoke first:

"Okay son, but I don't want you to continue stressing yourself out and missing sleep. Take a break, play some basketball, just don't tire your brain."

Kyle: "I won't dad, and I will when I get home. Now I have to go, I don't want to be late." Kyle got up from the table and grabbed his book bag,"Bye."

Kyle walked out the house, grabbing a breakfast bar from the pantry.

Julia and Horatio looked at each other

Julia: "Do you believe his little lie?"

Horatio: "No but there is something troubling him."Horatio took a sip of his coffee and Julia went back to the paper, both were thinking the same thing, they needed to keep an eye on their son

* * *

A/N: Okay so what did you think, I know it is going to be much writing three stories at once, but I am in the mood and I want to write them all at once. So yeah I am making Julia soft in this story, it is not my intention to make her the bad guy here (But check out threat because she is not this nice).

I kinda like the idea of having three stories out there with three different plots, I feel like the writers of soap's.


	2. The Case

A/N: Yeah so I will continue to write this story, I know a lot of people were asking where it went and so I decided to post it. Now I haven't told my co-writer that I have posted this on this site, but I am sure she will understand. Yes, this story was also on the the CBS site.

I just want to thank everyone for commenting who has commented and read the first chapter. I will begin to personally thank the people that commented starting next chapter.

Chapter nineteen of threat will be up tomorrow night.

Also this story was written way before all the mess with Tara and the pills so yeah she is in the story, and she is not a pain killer addict (I liked her until she blamed the pills on Julia, thus putting Kyle in the middle of Horatio and Julia once again. Who the heck did Tara think she was?). Also it is weird, we started this story before Kyle got the job at the crime lab, so I think that the writers were reading the story and taking some hints from us.

* * *

**Chapter two: The Case**

Horatio thought about the events of the morning as he drove to a crime scene. There was something wrong with Kyle, and Horatio needed to figure it out:

_"When he comes into the crime lab today, I will ask him what's going on. Maybe something personal is happening and Kyle did not want to discus it in front of his mother." _Horatio thought.

Horatio was thinking so much, that he almost missed the turn to get to the crime scene. Once arriving at the apartment building, Horatio got out of his hummer, and pushed Kyle out of his mind for a few. He walked into the

building and into the apartment where the scene was being processed. Horatio spotting Frank, walked up to Frank as Frank observed the body:

Horatio: "_What do you have Frank?" _

Frank: "_Vic's name is Vince Harper, 38 years old. The __landlord found him, Horatio it looks like a simple drug overdose." _

_Horatio: "__Why do you say that Frank?"_

_Frank: "__On the table over there is the needle and the used bags of cocaine."_

_Horatio just nodded scanning the apartment. It was minimally furnished and a little rundown, but that was expected considering the location the apartment building was located in. Once he finished looking over the apartment, Horatio turned to talk to Dr. Tara Price_

Horatio: "_Dr. Price, have you found anything of note other than a possible overdose?" _

Tara Price: "_Not yet Horatio, I won't find anything else until I get him on the table."_

Horatio: "_Alright. Thank you."_

Horatio turned back to Frank:

Horatio: "_Frank has anything else been recovered?"_

Frank: "_No Horatio, but Eric and Ryan are processing the scene and talking to the neighbor's. From what I gather, this man wasn't the most friendly man on the planet most say he kept to himself."_

Horatio looked down at the body

Horatio: "_Okay Frank, let me know if there is anything of note found."_

Horatio walked away, leaving Frank with the body.

* * *

**At the Crime Lab**

Tara Price came up to Horatio carrying a folder:

Horatio:_ "Dr Price do you have something for me?"_

Tara: "_I have the results on our drug overdose case_," Tara handed Horatio the file,"_The crack was cut heavily with LSD. With that amount of LSD used, I started to think Vince would be a skilled drug user there is no way he would have consumed all that cocaine without knowledge of what was in it."_

Horatio: "_What are you saying Dr. Price?_

Tara: "_My theory is that someone must have forced him to use the drug's, there by causing an overdose."_

Horatio: "_That's an interesting theory Dr Price. One worth looking in too. Did you find anything else? _

Tara: "Y_es I had Maxine run his DNA through the system and it returns to some case that happened ten years ago over in Ft. Lauderdale" Tara handed Horatio the other file watching as Horatio read over the contents of the other file. _

_Horatio: "__Thank you Dr. Price " _

_Tara: "__Let me know if you need anything else."_

* * *

**In Horatio's office **

Horatio headed for his office, to dig further into the crime that happened in Ft. Lauderdale. He wanted to know what the connection between the victim and the case in Ft. Lauderdale. Horatio, was so engrossed in the case, that he did not realize that the time was passing by so quickly. It was a quarter to two and Kyle would be coming into the lab soon. Horatio was proud that he and his son got to work alongside each other; Horatio felt like working with his son was one of the best things that has ever happened to him. Kyle's job at the crime lab started a month of ago when Horatio and Julia were asked to come to school to meet with Kyle's guidance counselor and Honors Chemistry teacher. They informed Horatio and Julia just how gifted and talented Kyle was in the sciences. They wanted to put him in the school's work study program that would give Kyle high school credit and work experience. They had some possible places that would be great work study positions for Kyle. Horatio and Julia were very pleased and excited about this opportunity for Kyle and were a hundred percent behind it. As they sat and talked, Horatio felt he had an excellent idea that needed to be shared. He proposed that Kyle should do the work study program at the crime lab. The idea was accepted by everyone, Julia especially liked the idea, because it kept Kyle closer to " _home." _

_When Kyle learned that he would be doing the work study program, he was ecstatic, especially when he found out that he was going to be doing it at the crime felt a sense of pride and pleasure having his son working at the crime lab. His team was amazing with Kyle. Eric and Ryan acted as his big brothers and Calleigh, Natalia, and Maxine were always mothering him and bringing in goodies that they made for him. Horatio smiled remembering the time he had to assure the ladies that he and Julia did in fact feed the boy, who they claimed was just too thin. Horatio, who had spent the last few minutes thinking about Kyle, looked back down at his work that's how Kyle found him a few moments later:_

Kyle: _Hey Dad_

Horatio: _"Hi son,_" horatio smiled at Kyle, "_How was school today?"_

Kyle: "_It was good, Boomer made a bet with another dude that he could drink a quart of milk in one minute. He did it, but then he hurled it all over the table." _

Horatio: "_That's wonderful son, why did you let Boomer do that?_" Horatio never fully understood why young men did dumb things.

Kyle: "_Dad, Kevin and I tried to stop him, but Boomer felt that he had to protect his honor. Boomer got after school detention for it. Mr. Rice, our principal, was not happy about the mess in the cafeteria.__ He made him clean it up and then gave him a verbal lashing.:_

Horatio just shook his head in bewilderment with a half-grin on his face: " _Teenage boys." Horatio said to himself._

_Kyle moved closer to his fathers desk:_

"_What are you working on dad_?" Kyle looked over his fathers shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of the file.

"_Kyle you know that your not allowed to look at these files." _Horatio half-scolded half-laughed at his son.

_"Oh that's right, privacy and what not right_?" Kyle shurugged.

_"Yes son, privacy. Now I have to go_," Horatio closed the file on his desk and stood,"_I have to talk to Eric about something. Maxine is waiting for you in the lab, don't be late." _

_"Okay dad_." Kyle stepped away from the desk.

Horatio walked out of the office, once Kyle was sure that his father was out of site he moved back over towards the desk and opened the file. Looking at the file, his face instantly went pale and his hands began to tremble. Kyle closed the file and grabbed his book-bag. Running towards the door, he turned around once more and looked back the the file on the desk.

That information bore a secret Kyle didn't want anyone, even his father, to know about.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN.....

More later..... Just wanted to throw in the chemistry honors, because I am a chemistry major and a part of the National Chemistry Honor society, so it gives me great joy.


	3. Running from what?

A/N: Im glad that you all are enjoying this story. Not much other than to say that I think I am getting a cold.... I left for school and I do think my roommate gave me a cold.

Thanks everyone for commenting.

Threat chapter up tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter Three: Running from what?**

Kyle walked into the lab where Maxine was working and grabbed the lab coat that his father had custom made for him. Maxine, who was preoccupied with some of the DNA samples that was taken from a previous case, did not Kyle walked in. Kyle stood and stared at Maxine then cleared his throat:

"Do I need guys with trumpets to announce every time I walk into a room?"

Maxine:_"If you feel the need to be noticed than yes, but then everyone is going to think you are the biggest loser around." _Maxine laughed.

Kyle:"_Be careful you don't want the boss to know your calling his son a loser_." Kyle walked up to the table and looked at what Maxine was working on.

Maxine:"_I bet Horatio would agree with me_." Maxine laughed some more.

Kyle:"_Your probably right_," Kyle smiled still looking at the DNA samples,"What are you working on?"

Maxine:"_Just finishing up figuring out some of these DNA samples from the Johnson/Matters cases."_

Kyle:"_Oh I heard about that, my dad said that it was one of the most gruesome scenes he had ever laid eyes on._" Kyle shuttered at the thought of the case.

Maxine:"_Yes, and not only was it the most gruesome, it still has not been solved. I'm hoping one of these samples will yield some results and the case will be solved._

Kyle: _So we're not going to finish what we were working on the other day?"_

Maxine:"I'm sorry Mini me maybe some other time, right now I really need to get this done."

Kyle rolled his eyes when Maxine called him mini me, Eric and Ryan had started calling him that in the lab and it spread like wild fire. Not only do they call him Mini me (To refer to Kyle's striking resemblance to Horatio), but they also call him little man and short stack. Kyle takes it all in stride, he somewhat enjoys being the play younger brother to Ryan and Eric.

Kyle:"T_hat's alright, maybe some other time. I think I'm just going to head back to my dad's office and wait for him to finish up everything._" Kyle turned to leave.

Maxine:"_Kyle I'm so sorry , if I get done in time I will come and get you and we can finish the project okay?"_

Kyle: "_Okay_." Kyle walked out the lab and headed to his father's office and laid down on the couch, he was going to try to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

**In Horatio's office**

Kyle felt safe in his father's office. Nothing bad could happen to him here, so with those thoughts he drifted off to sleep quickly:

_"He ran as fast and as hard as he could, but he couldn't seem to get anywhere. Though he couldn't see the man, he sensed the man was near. There never seemed to be a way out of the house. The house was dimly lit this time. The boy saw another hallway and slowly walked down it looking for a way out. The boy was breathing very quietly and slowly as so not to be heard. As was about to take another step forward a man appeared before him scaring him. The man was covered in blood and he was pleading in a scratching voice to the boy, "Help me". The boy knew this man, but wasn't sure how. All he wanted to do was to run again. He turned and ran into a hard wet wall, but as he looked up he saw it wasn't a wall, but another man covered in blood. There were another two men with him covered in blood as well. The man he ran into held onto him. The boy screamed "Let me go." Let me go. The man starts saying his name over and over: "Kyle." "Kyle." "Kyle!" "Wake up!"_

_Kyle opens his eyes still in a daze. He is looking at the man in front of him with no recognition. The man is speaking to him now very tenderly and softly:_

_____"Kyle. Kyle. Look at me. It's me, your father. Kyle, your safe._"

_Kyle blinked a couple of times,"__Dad?" _  


Horatio:"You were having a bad dream."

Horatio had walked into his office to find his son thrashing around on the couch calling out "Let me go."Startled by this, he ran to his son to wake him up. What he didn't was for Kyle to fight him off thinking he was whatever it was in his dream. Horatio looked at his son almost suspicious like:

_"Are you alright? What were you dreaming about?"_

Kyle: _"I.... I... I don't know it was all a blur.... I don't remember."_ Kyle broke eye contact with Horatio.

Horatio knew Kyle was lying: "_Okay,"_ He decided to let it go for now, knowing that he won't get the truth from his son,"How far did you and Maxine get with the project?"

Kyle:_"Not that far, she was not able to work today. She had to get some results done, so I came back here to lay down for a moment."_

Horatio looked down at his watch,"_Okay let's get ready to go._"

Kyle nodded and sat up, Horatio watched him get up and pack his things. Once Kyle was ready Horatio put his jacket on and followed his son out the office. Turning off the lights, Horatio locked the door and turned to Kyle:

_"Kyle you know if there is something wrong you can tell me."_

_"I know dad, but there is nothing wrong._" Kyle looked down at the floor, playing with the buttons on his jacket.

_"Alright." _

* * *

**The Next Day**

Horatio sat at his desk going through some paperwork when Frank walked in with a file in his hand:

_"What do you have for me Frank?"_

Frank: _"Horatio, the information that you requested for the murder in Florida."_

Horatio:_"Thanks Frank." _

Frank handed Horatio the file: "_Horatio what do you expect to find?"_

Horatio looked at the file:_"I don't know yet, all I know is this man's death was not an accident Dr. Price believes that it could have been murder. Also, his DNA was linked to one of the most horrendous unsolved murder cases in South Florida. I feel it's worth looking into the cold case, to see what I can find and maybe get some answers."_

Frank looked down at the file:"_Okay let me know if you need anything else , or if I can assist in anything."_

Horatio:"_I will Frank_."

After Frank left, Horatio turned his attention to the file. For two hours he poured over the file looking at each piece of the paper. There were things that he had already knew about the case from the media ten years ago, but the file did fill in other pieces it read:

"_Four bodies were found in a house owned by one of the victims. In the kitchen, a woman was found stabbed 5 times in the chest with a large knife from the kitchen. The same knife was used to cut the throat of the man in the den and that was where the knife was left. In the dining room was a second man whose body was riddled with bullets and in the living room was another body. The victim had been shot in the head with his brains splattered across the living room. The victims were Anthony Dortenzo, a notorious crime boss, two of his associates and the one associates wife. The murder was so intense, that it was suspected that it was a hit by another family. After no leads, the case was eventually closed."_

_With his chin in his hand, Horatio flips through the papers again. Something catches his eye. He notices on the bottom half of one of the papers a passage had been whited-out. He takes the paper and heads to the lab._

* * *

_**In the lab**_

_Horatio puts his lab coat on and starts the process to find out what is under the white-out. Finally, when the white-out is see through, Horatio stands at the table reading the information. He is floored by what he is reading, there was a witness, a seven year old child. Horatio, who was still stunned, realized that his cell phone was ringing. He looked at the caller Id, it was Julia, he answered it_

_Horatio: " __Julia, is everything alright? "_

_Julia__:"Horatio, Kyle's school nurse just called. Something happened to Kyle and we need to get to the school now!!!"_

* * *

___**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **_

What do you guys think so far, the plot for this story is amazing. Wait until all the twist and turns start happening.


	4. A Son's Panic

A/N: So I am sitting in my bed..... Sick from my roommate. I have been out of class for the past week watching the classes on the online stream trying not to fall asleep. Now that all my work is done I can continue with my hobby-Giving you guys some good Fan Fiction. I have had a lot to think about concerning this new season of Miami. There is no word that Evan (Kyle) will be on this season, also Eric (Adam) is leaving the show and he is going to be replaced by Jesses (Eddie). I don't think I am willing to continue watching this show if Evan is no longer coming on and Adam is not on the show. With saying that I will not longer write CSI:Miami fan fiction. DON'T WORRY I will finish up mu promised stories, but after that I will no longer write for this show because my favorite actors are gone, there is no reason for me to watch it. I started watching Miami for Kyle and if he is no longer on it, than what is the use to continue watching it? Hey I can watch CSI (I think they have better serial killers).... Not that I'm bashing Miami I'm just stating the truth.

I'll like to thank everyone that has commented and for those that read and don't comment, come one and comment I don't bite

I like this chapter, I think this is the best chapter for this story

* * *

**Chapter four: A son's panic**

Horatio hurried to Kyle's school, thoughts of the worst passed through his mind making him nervous. Horatio pulled into the high school parking lot and hurried into the office, where he found:

Horatio:"_Julia where is Kyle?"_

Julia:_ I don't know I just got here myself, I was waiting for you to come.." _Julia's voice trailed off, she looked more worried than Horatio.

Horatio wanted to comfort Julia, but the secretary walked up to the counter:

The Secretary: "_Mr. and Mrs. Caine?"_

Julia and Horatio blushed they both were a little embarrassed:

Horatio:"_Oh no ma'am were not married_." Horatio looked at the secretary as Julia looked towards the window clearing her throat as if to speak.

The Secretary:_"Oh Kyle Harmon-Caine, it has down here that his parents are Horatio and Julia Caine. Maybe that was a little mistake on your sons part,_" The secretary brushed it off not knowing that both Kyle's parents were wondering why Kyle listed them two as married,"_Well your son is in the nurses office._" The secretary directed the two parents towards the office.

When they walked into the office the nurse greeted them with a polite smile. They introduced themselves to the nurse Mrs. Walker:

Horatio:"_We were told that our son Kyle Caine was here."_

Mrs. Walker:_"Yes he is on the other room lying down, but before you go see him I would like to talk to you about what happened. Kyle's friend Boomer came running into my office saying that Kyle was on the hallway floor trying to breathe-"_

Julia gasped and Horatio reached down and took her hand, Julia looked at the hand than at Horaito who offered her a short smile, the nurse continued:

_"When I got to Kyle that's exactly how I found him, looking pale on his knees trying to breathe. Kevin, his other friend, was with his and together we got him up and walked him back here. I recognized that Kyle was having a panic attack. Once I got him to relax, I tried to get him to talk to me, but he just kept saying that he was fine and apologizing for what happened. He did not want me to call you, but I felt that his parents needed to be here."_

Horatio:_"Mrs. Walker did his friends say anything about how he could have gotten into this state?"_

Mrs. Walker:"_No, just that Kyle has been really tried lately and that he has not been focusin_g."

Julia:"_Tired Horatio,_" Julia turned to Horatio,_"I remember the other night I heard him in his room at around 4 he wasn't asleep, Do you think he could have a sleeping problem_?" Julia turned back to the nurse.

Mrs. Walker:_"I cannot tell you that Mrs. Caine, you are going to have to take him to his doctors."_

There it was again, another person who thought Horatio and Julia were married:

_"Mrs. Winston_," Julia lightly corrected the nurse,"_Okay I'll be sure to take him to see his doctor_."

The nurse looked at Julia confused:

_"I have Mrs. Caine sorry for you mix up."_

_"It's alrigh_t,"Julia said,"_Can we see our son now?"_

Mrs. Walker:"_Yes you may._"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle was laying on the bed in the nurse's office half asleep and unaware that his parents were in the other room. In a sleepy haze, Kyle thought back over the events of what happened:

*******Flashback******************

Kyle,Boomer, and Kevin were walking down the hall and hassling one another:

Boomer:"_Dude, what is the matter with your jump shots? They suck; and your free throws, they remind me of Shaq's.... Man your horrible._" Boomer shoved Kevin.

Kevin:"_What! Bite me man, and who do you think you are.. Kobe?_"

Boomer:_"Hey, I'm just saying that we'll never get to sate with your arm all screwy. Man, between you and the 6th dwarf here, sleepy, you two are as exciting as warm spit."_

Kyle:"_What do you mean"Sleepy?"_

Boomer:_"Well, you are like walking in a fog these last two weeks. Kev, I think daddy and mommy, needs to tuck little Kyle into bed a little earlier_." Boomer laughed.

Kevin:"_Yeah, I bet the Lt. reads him a bed time story._" Kevin and Boomer laughed harder.

Boomer:"Y_eah and his mom,who is hot by the way, probably brings him a cup of milk to put him to sleep."_

Kyle stopped walking and turned to boomer

Kyle:"_Shut up!!!"_

Boomer:"_Man your up tight, what's your problem? we were just having some fun."_

Kevin:"_Yeah Kyle, it's not our fault that you have a hot mom and one of the coolest dads in Miami with his sunglasses and his dark suites and his big hummer.._" Kevin and Boomer laughed.

Kyle stormed off

Boomer:_"Kyle come back what's the big deal_?"

Kyle turned back around and ran towards Boomer pushing him up against the lockers:

Boomer:"_Ky! what's the matter with you?"_

Kyle:"_What's the matter with me, what's the matter with you?" Nothing is wrong with me! Just leave me alone!!"_

Then before Kyle knew what was going on, everything around him began to blur and his friends voices became distant. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he struggled to breathe; losing his footing Kyle fell unto the floor and the next thing he knew he was in the nurses office where the nurse was asking his questions he didn't want to answer.

**************End of Flashback*******************

Kyle turned on his back and closed his eyes, he heard the door open and his name called softly. Turning his head towards the door, he saw his mother and father enter the room, Kyle shot up in the bed:

Kyle:_"Mom, dad, what are you doing here? I told Mrs. Walker not to call you."_ Kyle said almost angry.

Julia and Horatio sat in the chairs by the bed:

Julia:_"Sweetheart, are you okay_?"

Kyle:_"I'm fine_."Kyle answered folding his arms across his chest.

Horatio:"_Son what happened?"_

Kyle:"_Nothing dad I said I was arigh_t."Kyle felt so embarrassed and humiliated that his parents were there. Why did they have to be called, he can handle himself.

Julia:_"Something is wrong."_

Kyle:"_No mom nothing is wrong, why do you keep saying that?_"

Julia:_"Maybe Kyle because you had a panic attack at school."_

Kyle:"_No I didn't, the nurse is overreacting."_

Julia:_"Kyle did you forget that I used to be a nurse too_? Mrs. Walker told us what happened, baby you has a panic attack."

Kyle was becoming more agitated and his voice got louder:

_"Mom, I did not have a panic attack, gosh how many times am I going to have to say that? And can you please stop calling me baby, I'm not a baby."_

Julia:"_Kyle what is the matter_?" Julia was shocked, Kyle never spoke to her like that.

Kyle:"_Mom I just-"_

Horatio softly interrupted:

_"Kyle, what you mother and I are just simply trying to get to the bottom of the problem so that we can fix it and help you."_

Kyle got more angry:

Kyle:"_Nothing is wrong! Just leave alone! I'm fine! God!! I don't know why you guys were called. So I got sick in the hallway. Big deal. I'm not the first person to get sick in a hallway. Believe it or not plenty of kids get sick in the hallway and their parents are not called like they are some baby, I'm not a kid, you guys don't need to treat me like one."_

Julia exasperated:_"Kyle.."_

Horatio:"_Hold on a moment, Julia. Kyle, look at me_," Kyle turned and looked at his father,"_First, you need to calm down and lower your voice we are your parents and we are going to help you no matter what you want. Secondly, do not speak to your mother that way."_

Kyle very quietly apologized to his mother.

Horatio:_"We don't understand what happened and we want too in order to figure out what is wrong with you that's all."_

Kyle again very quietly and slowly shaking his head:"_I..I.....I don't know what to say"_ Kyle felt like he was going to cry. He looked at his father and said slowly:"_Why do we have to talk about this?_"

Horatio saw the look in his son's eyes and sighed: _Look, we won't talk about this now. Let's get you home. You'll get some rest and then we'll talk about it later."_

Horatio, Julia, and Kyle left the school. When they got home, Kyle went straight to his room and slept till dinnertime. After dinner, he went back to his room to do his homework and fell asleep again. This is how his parents found him, when they went to talk about what happened. Horatio gently took his notebook out Kyle's hand and quietly picked the pre-calc book off the bed. Julia than took the comforter an gently laid it over him and kissed him softly on the forehead. Horatio walked over beside Julia and bent slightly to stroke his son's soft blond hair that was just like his mothers:

Julia:"_Horatio.."_

Horatio:_"I know Julia.."_

Julia:"_We have to find out._."

Horatio:"_We will.._"

With that said, they left the room quietly and went to their separate bedrooms. Kyle was very much on both their minds.

**Meanwhile**

A man with little or no knowledge of the Caine family was about to come charging into their lives

* * *

A/N: So yes I made Horatio kinda soft, but not soft soft..... He's more like a caring father who is worried about his son.... Julia is a soft mother in this story.... I loved the ending.... So how about Kyle putting down that his parents were married....


End file.
